Team Spaghetti Liberation
Team Spaghetti Liberation is... Members Original lineup Key sympathizers This includes all parties destined to join Spaghetti Liberation directly, but not part of the original lineup, and did not defect from Team Caged Dove. Second lineup Notes: Vince Finton is a key sympathizer, but remains in hiding. Kyle Freneti and Charlotte Yamamura are sympathizers, but remain neutral parties until the Second Battle of Dephinapolis. Slip-Sadie wants to join, but is unable. She eventually joins the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers instead, and opts for exile to Phaeleel to escape life at SWCC. After being created by Stephanie, Pillcenary and Strawcenary both join the Peacekeepers immediately. Strawcenary dies during the Second Battle for Dephinapolis, leaving Pillcenary as the only robot recruit to that team. Extirpon eventually turns himself in, so as to secure the release of his wife and son from prison. He is aware they were being used as insurance tokens to keep him from straying too far away from SCALLOP. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers return to Phaleel when the Phaletori and Icy Finger initiate the Second Battle for Dephinapolis. The Sodality joins in, aiding the Peacekeepers' cause. Slip-Sadie also joins in on the fight, looking for a chance to prove herself and redeem herself after serving nearly 10 years for involuntary manslaughter. However, she elects to remain on Phaeleel and join the Peacekeepers, becoming a romantic interest for Time Capsule due to Keet being unable. After Stephanie is cleared of most of her criminal charges and is transferred to the Gum Arabic Mental Hospital, Jonathan surrenders to SCALLOP so that he can be near his wife and future son. Ron is cleared of all charges, and is allowed to return to work. He uses the opportunity, along with Jonathan, to train Jonathan to become the new Pilltar - even as he seizes the opportunity to take care of Stephanie, who is forced to retire from being Strawberry's pilot. After Stung Hornet fakes her own death, she returns to China with Black Rat. The MSS places them in witness protection, hiding them in a remote village and forbidding them to leave China. The world is allowed to believe that they are dead. Forked Tiger and Scratched Hen are placed in charge of Steve and Miriam instead. Absorption Members remaining: John Domeck, Pablo Ramirez, Anna Ramirez, Vince Finton With the Second Battle of Dephinapolis over, Team Spaghetti Liberation is forced to weigh its gains and losses. The discovery of Roy Bernald and his abilities by the Navyrope Society gives John some hope that there can be another Gray Champion to assume his responsibilities one day. And when that day comes, he can forfeit the role himself, and eventually age and die. He can then be buried next to the grave of his wife. John steps down as the leader of Spaghetti Liberation, and allows Vince to absorb its remaining members into the Navyrope Society. While Extirpon is gone for a time, Pam and Wilfredo Opendi join the Navyrope Society. Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie also join. Eventually, they get Extirpon back too; but he finds that he is unable to safely move about in Arkansas due to his hyper-sensitivity to the Chrome Kite's MPF generators. He opts to restrict himself from over-reliance on his powers, and learn how to function as a combatant without them. Eventually, he finds a young prodigy named Eddie Pintal, whom he believes is worthy to one day replace him as Extirpon. The Swappernetter Society and Navyrope Society, while not the same, remain sympathetic toward one another. Tobias Reno becomes an ally of the absorbed Spaghetti Liberation members, but doesn't join them directly. Sympathetic parties The following list includes parties that are not the general public, SCALLOP agents, nor members of Team Caged Dove, who sympathized with the cause of Spaghetti Liberation. * Vince Finton: Founder of the Navyrope Society, and the original Navyrope. He sympathizes with both factions of the Sodality of Gerosha, but fears what would happen if he is exposed. He goes into hiding until around the time the Second Battle for Dephinapolis occurs. He then merges the remaining members of Team Spaghetti Liberation into his fold, while having spies keep their eyes peeled on Caged Dove members to ensure their safety. * Jeraime Malestrom: Dolly's husband, and the former Musaran. He prays Spaghetti Liberation will accomplish its mission soon, so they can join Caged Dove and put an end to the entire Kirby Act. He believes this will lead to his wife being set free. * Roger Homink: The pilot of Ponicatar, who has become better at it. In spite this, he prefers to remain on the business end of Lambrelli Labs operations. He agrees to watch over the business while Ron is in exile, and ensures that Jonathan and Stephanie have lawyers at their disposal. * Isitoq Sundue: A Canadian wilderness hero, and the current Anarteq. He is unable, in spite his best wishes, to join the Sodality in Italy. * Bart Chippen: A member of the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, who had to stay behind on Phaleel due to being injured. * Fabrezzio Antini: Director of UMLI, the European analog to SCALLOP. He has a similar working relationship with the Florentines to Lex's with the Geroshans. See also * Team Caged Dove * Sodality: Vindication Category: Sodality Category: Spaghetti Liberation